Wearing hearing protection devices may help to protect against hearing loss due to loud environments, such as those encountered at sporting events or concerts. However, some people may decide not to wear hearing protection devices in loud environments because they perceive that hearing protection devices are unfashionable. Conventional hearing protection devices, such as those shown in FIG. 1, are also not customizable and do not allow a person to show support for their favorite team or band. Ornamental devices do not exist that are attachable to hearing protection devices. Additionally, conventional hearing protection devices are not equipped with peripheral devices.